ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is composed of Cancer Center Administration and Senior Leadership of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). The SKCCC Administration's purposes are to facilitate the overall planning, management and organization of the activities of the SKCCC, and to provide the support necessary to achieve and maintain the highest standards of cancer research excellence at the SKCCC. Administration is vital in assuring that the SKCCC achieves its goals and objectives and complies with NCI guidelines for Cancer Center Support Grants (CCSG). These goals are accomplished through an administrative infrastructure that enables streamlined and effective assistance to the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Advisory Groups, Core Directors/Managers and general membership. SKCCC Administration provides the centralized management of resources and services required for the SKCCC's research activities, fiscal management and reporting functions. Coordinated activities include: participation in SKCCC governance and decision-making processes; representation of the SKCCC within the institution; oversight and management of CCSG relevant activities, including planning and evaluation oversight of Cores; faculty recruitment support; and management of the membership process and data, space, budgeting and finances, and the CCSG application. SKCCC Senior Leadership is responsible for overall planning and operational activities, administrative and management functions that support SKCCC research, and all scientific Program functions as described in detail throughout this CCSG application. The overall responsibility for planning and operation of research rests with the Director of the SKCCC, William G. Nelson, M.D., Ph.D. Dr. Nelson has carefully assembled a highly cohesive and dynamic Senior Leadership team with a strong commitment to the goals, values and priorities of the SKCCC. The Deputy Director and Associate Directors (ADs) have broad responsibilities and work with the Director to plan scientific direction with particular emphasis on Program interaction and translational research. The Deputy Director and ADs have significant oversight responsibilities for the Research Programs and in research training, education, community programs and outreach. Their collective success is evidenced by new strategic initiatives, evolution of Programs, development of Cores, increased transdisciplinary collaboration along the translational pipeline and, in particular, the impact on the SKCCC catchment area. They are continuously focused on the priorities of the SKCCC, including understanding and addressing cancer disparities. SKCCC leadership includes the Director, Deputy Director (Elizabeth M. Jaffee, M.D.), an AD for Clinical Research (Michael A. Carducci, M.D.), an AD for Population Sciences (John D. Groopman, Ph.D.), an AD for Shared Resources (Robert A. Casero, Ph.D.), an AD for Laboratory Research (Kenneth Kinzler, Ph.D.), an AD for Research Training and Education (Ben Park, M.D., Ph.D.), and an AD for Administration (Rosalie W ollett).